oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Slug
Sea Slug is the first quest in the Sea Slug series, and is the only piece of content to prominently feature the . Details Firemaking |items = *Swamp paste (made by mixing flour with swamp tar then cooking the mixture on a fire. Can also be bought from a Trader crewmember for 75 coins, from Rasolo for 60 gp west of the Fishing Guild, or from the Khazard General Store for 42 gp) |recommended = *Some Food; you will be damaged if you interact with a Sea slug. You will also be damaged if you try climbing the ladder -- to reach Kennith -- before obtaining an Unlit torch, from Bailey, after speaking with Kent. }} Walkthrough The Fishing Platform Talk to on the coast north of the town of , east of . She will tell you her husband, , and her son, , are missing and ask you to go to the to find them. has a boat that he can maybe take you in. Talk to Holgart, and he will tell you his ship is in need of repairs. He will ask you to go and get him one to fix it up. The best way to get swamp paste is to buy it directly from the . Alternatively, you could go to the in , located south of Ardougne - a guaranteed source. Once you give him the swamp paste, Holgart will appear in a cut scene fixing the boat. Talk to him again to go to the Fishing Platform. Note: You cannot use . However, you can mix swamp tar with and cook it on a (does NOT work on a ) to create swamp paste. Investigate When you arrive, you will notice the odd behaviour of everyone as they all seem to be in a zombie-like trance. Do not pick up the s; they will hurt you! Look around and find inside a small room in the southwest corner of the platform. Talk to him, he will tell you about the odd happenings and the hauling up of the sea slugs. Also, pick up the on the floor there for later in the quest. Helping Kennith Pick up some close to the ladder in the north-east corner of the platform, then climb up. Upstairs, in a room on the west side, past the crane, you will find . He will tell you that his father tried to leave days ago, but the fishermen stopped him from doing so. He will ask you to find his father, and help him. Go back to and talk to him. He will take you to a deserted island, where you will find Kennith's father stranded. Talk to Kent and he will tell you his story. Then ask Holgart to take you back to the platform. Talk to to find out the slugs' weakness - they are afraid of heat. He will give you an , which he cannot light it himself as it is too damp. Use the on the , which are found near the ladder to , then rub them together to light the torch. Climb up the ladder again (on the north-east of the platform), go into the room, and talk to Kennith. From outside the room, kick the badly repaired wall to make an opening, then use your lit torch on any fisherman or sea slugs nearby and then talk to Kennith again. Rotate the crane to save him, shown in a cut scene. Talk to Holgart to return to shore. Finish the quest by talking to . Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Fishing experience *Access to the Fishing Platform *Oyster pearls }} Required for completing Completion of Sea Slug quest is required for the following: *